


You were spooning me <3

by flat_mistake



Category: Codel - Fandom, Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Bottom Cody Ko, Cody is weirdly weird, Fluff, M/M, No Build-Up, No Smut, Noel is big spoon, on tour?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flat_mistake/pseuds/flat_mistake
Summary: Noel is big spoon? They're not dating soooo, and Cody's kind of freaked out, but Noel convinces him to come back to bed and they ending up spooning again. Unrealistic? Yes. Fun? I don't know.Did I use a line from the fic as the title. You bet your ollie-loving ass I did. And I have no shame.
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	You were spooning me <3

**Author's Note:**

> Some background information for the readers: Noel and Cody are sharing a bed on tour. Don't ask me why, I'm to lazy to write a good, reasonably, explainable backstory.  
> Here's what I'm thinking: Our favorite short kings are on tour, the rest of the crew decided to sleep on the bus, but they were tired, they check into a hotel. Only one room with one bed available (shocker omg, a new that's cringe episode, but make it a fanfic, and cross out the reaction part of the video). Cody convinces Noel to just sleep in the same room.  
> And that's what you missed on GLEE.

It was still dark when Cody woke up, early as usual, although still being half asleep. He felt the warmth of the bed was compelling, it made him never want to leave. He felt secure, safe. He heard soft breathing next to him, and turned slightly to see a sleeping Noel Miller next to him. 

In half a second, Cody realized that Noel's arms were wrapped around his waist. They were connected by the knees, and he realized why he had been so comfortable. Him and Noel were spooning. 

"Woah, what the fuck dude" Cody said, connecting the dots and immediately waking up completely from his peaceful haze. He stood up quickly, breaking away from Noel and turning on the side lamp.

Noel woke up suddenly, a shocked, almost worried look on his face. "What Cody! What happened?" The first thing Noel saw was Cody standing at the side of the bed in a t-shirt and boxers like he'd seen a ghost. He also felt a little bit colder than he was about 30 seconds ago. Probably something with his position, who cares. 

"You were spooning me" Cody said, bewildered. 

Noel looked at Cody, "Oh my god, spooning? Well someone lock me up and throw away the damn key, that's a little sugar gay bro." he said sarcastically. Cody rolled his eyes. "Cody I thought there was an emergency, you've disturbed me and now I'm cold."

"Noel it's weird that two friends are spooning in only their underwear." Cody stated, almost matter-of-factly. 

"Hey, you're wearing a t-shirt, calm down." Noel responded. 

Cody looked at him again, "whatever, I'm going downstairs for breakfast or something. This is stupid."

"Cody it's," Noel paused, turning to the side table and checking his phone, "it's 4:57, no wonder it's still dark outside. They're definitely not serving breakfast right now." 

Cody thought quickly, "your right I guess. Whatever." He peeled open the covers and crawled underneath, simultaneously reaching over to switch off the light. 

"Good boy, alright, don't wake me up." Noel said. 

Cody didn't even think about Noel saying good boy to him, instead, he fidgeted around for another 10 minutes, trying to get comfortable, trying to fall asleep. 

"Cody." Noel whispered into the dark room. 

Cody stopped rustling in the covers, "what Noel."

"Stop, and come here." Noel pulled him closer by the waist and wrapped his arms around Cody. Again their legs linked together and Cody felt Noel's warmth. 

"No bro, what are you doing." Cody said. 

"Shhh, calm the fuck down and go to sleep," Noel said softly into Cody's ear, tickling him slightly. 

Cody actually began to relax. He was strangely comfortable, and sunk into Noel. 

CUT

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you've finished the fic, here are some plot holes that I am aware of, and have no desire to fix because I don't care.  
> \- Good boy? Where the fuck did that come from. I don't know. Are they friends, or more? I don't know.  
> \- What was the sudden switch that made Cody want to get back into bed so quick?  
> \- Why is Cody so opposed to Noel spooning him if he was the one that was fine with sharing a room in the first place?  
> Just something to think about <3
> 
> This has been on my mind, and it's really short, I just wanted to right it down. Feel to rewrite (that would be amazing).  
> I hope you enjoy :) No build-up, just some fluff to help you sleep at night.


End file.
